kingdomsofterfallfandomcom-20200215-history
Arena Games
The Arena Games or just Arena for short are tournament like events around Terfall which consists of one-on-one combat to submission or death, the games are held in summer and last around 40 days. These events are considered barbaric and dangoures however it keeps the public entertained. The games are held in one of the 5 provinces Great Plains , Orccen , Shakara Desert , Stepp , Scorn and Wild Terfall . History The Arena Games started out in 63 Post Darkening, when the Orcs of Orccen and the Plainsmen of Hahaska became neutral allies. They would throw 2 of there soldiers against one another to see who would win. As these "match-ups" as they where called contiuned, more and more noteraty grew within the different nations about this, and eventually other races became to take part in the "Match-ups". The first Arena Games was held in the summer of 70PD within the Great Plains 's capital of Arcka and was played by the Plainsmen , Shakuma , Orcs and Hill Giants , where each competing race in that game had 5 warriors. Each would be pitted against another province warrior until they where submitted or killed. The first games crowned Saslum Dusk; Prince of Hahaska and brother of Maslum II Champion of the Arena games. The games contiuned on each year after that, with more and more challengers wanting to gain fortune and glory from the games. After the despute between the Kingdom of Stars and Empire of Hahaska was settled. The Helliens joined in the Arena Games. Structure Anyone can join in the Arena Games, all they require is a brave heart and a weapon, for all others are extras and things you can collect across your career as a Arena Warrior. The Arena games are spilt into different Tiers, theres the Bloodlet Tier, the Avenge Tier, the Province Tier and the Champion Tier. Bloodlet Tier The Bloodlet Tier is for the first Arena Warriors who are just in there first match-ups. This tier puts the unblooded arena warriors against one another. There is no scoreboard in this tier, just survive until you complete the Games. If you do surive the Arena Games you win around 500 gold and advance to the Avenge Tier. Avenge Tier After you have completed your first Arena Games you advance to the Avenge Tier, where you pitted against high and low arena warriors as you try to compete your way up the ladder of fame and honor. Here you have the choice of sparing your opponent so that they can live another day. Avenge Tier also includes team match-ups and reach the goul matches also which can boust your way up the ladder. Once you reach the top of the ladder then you maybe placed into the Province Tier. Province Tier This tier is one of the more professional tiers of the Arena games. this tier is where Arena Warriors becume Province Champions and eventually go onto to defeat other Province Champions. To becume a Province Champion you must defeat all your opponents, it comes to a Battle Royal, where only the fittest survive. At this stage if your caught not trying to fight and flee and cower, you are executed by arena archers. The aim of the game is simple. Be the last man or woman standing. if you are you become the Province Champion of your Homeprovince and return to the Arena Games to face other Province Champions and the Arena Games Champion in the Champion Tier. Champion Tier Only the best of the best can make it to this tier, this is where Province Champions compete against other Province Champions to be the last one standing to defeat the Arena Games Champion. In this tier, you are encourged to only submit the other province champions as a sign of strength. But once you reach the Arena Games Champion, its all or nothing, you either die or win. if you win and kill the former arena games champion you become the arena games champion and constant ever year after until you are secuded or you retire yourself. Notable Arena Games Warriors *Saslum Dusk - the First Arena Games Champion *Toothgrin - Suceeded Saslm as Arena Champion *(Name of Hill Giant hero) - Became Arena Champion of Stepp for the Arena Games *(Name of Hellien) - A Arena Champion of Scorn but left the Games to join the War for Katanova Category:Event in Terfall